1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory apparatuses are configured to store data. The data stored in the semiconductor memory apparatuses may also be outputted to other devices located externally from the semiconductor memory apparatus. Depending on the type of scheme used for storing data, semiconductor memory apparatuses may be classified into volatile memory or nonvolatile memory. Volatile memory must perform an operation for retaining data and nonvolatile memory does not need to perform the operation for retaining data.
The semiconductor memory apparatuses that include volatile memory retain their data by performing a refresh operation.
The development of a refresh operation for allowing a semiconductor memory apparatus to stably retain data is in progress.